What It Seemed
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: Malfoy had always acted somewhat mean towards Effy...A previous story of mine which I've changed into a one-shot. Draco x Effy. Rated T for drug references.


_**Okay this was a previous story of mine which I didn't know what to do with but I didn't want just delete it & leave it, so I've decided to change it into a oneshot. There will be some changes to my previous story (& some things will remain the same) & I apologise if I seem OOC with Draco's character (I've never written him before). But then again I guess this whole story is OOC (lol). This will be in Effy's POV, so I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Synopsis: Malfoy had always acted somewhat mean towards Effy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling & Skins belongs to Bryan Elsley & Jamie Brittain.**_

Taking a swig from her flask, Effy sighed. She was dying for a spliff, but that had to wait till she got off the train. She wasn't even at school yet and she already missed her muggle friends; crazy Pandora, passionate Naomi, hell she even missed Katie and the two of them were never really on the best of terms. Oh well, at least she had her brother to suffer along with her and...other things and other people to keep her preoccupied this year. Looking over at Tony, she thought of how they two of them were so different: he was the model student and she couldn't care less about anything. But get them back in the muggle world and they were exactly the same: partying, drinking, doing drugs and having sex-things that Effy wasn't going to get for a while, well except the drugs. She and Tony had a stash of spliff and some pills which would last them till Christmas if they were wise with their rations. Then come Christmas time when they could go back to the Muggle world, they could have their fun. But for now it was slaving away at Hogwarts, she in her fifth year and Tony in his final year (he didn't realise how lucky he was that he was in his final year).

Both Effy and Tony throughout their life knew of the magical world, their mother being a witch and all. But Effy never really cared about it, all she cared about was having a good time and she never got it at Hogwarts. Partly it was because she and Tony were Slytherins so that automatically meant many of the students in the three other houses wouldn't talk to either of them because they think that any Slytherin will turn into a Death Eater at any moment and their fellow Slytherins left them alone because they were half-bloods (and it didn't help that she ignored her classmates, be they a Slytherin or not). A lot of the treatment came from Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin golden boy a year above her and she knew exactly _why_ as well. Just then the door to their compartment opened and there stood none other than the famous Harry Potter and his two friends; the redheaded Weasley boy and that really smart Muggle girl.

"Can I help you?" Effy asked as Tony was ignoring them.

"I'm sorry we thought this compartment was empty" Potter answered and the three of them went on their way.

"Who _was_ that?" Effy heard Weasley ask as they walked off.

The Stonem siblings smirked at each other; back in the muggle world they were notorious (especially Effy). Almost everyone they met had heard about the two of them at some point. Here in the magical world they were just another witch and wizard, no one special. Not that she minded that much either, but Effy knew that Tony struggled with it a little, but he still got on with it.

"You alright?" Effy asked her brother.

"I should be asking the same about you" he answered, "I know how much you hate it here."

"I can deal with it, after all I always do."

"Even if that Malfoy boy starts on you again? Never gives you a break that kid does."

Smirking, Effy looked out the window. Oh, Malfoy definitely would be starting on her again, he never stopped. He almost gave her (well tried to) give her as much grief as he did Potter (but not to the same extent as what he usually does to Potter), and her aloofness annoyed him to no end and made him moody-Effy loved annoying him like that.

"I can deal with it" she answered, somewhat repeating herself.

"Oh I _know_ you will, dear sister. That is your...speciality...after all."

Smirking again, Effy didn't say anything. Tony may be right but he was slow on one account, something of which she was surprised he hadn't figured out yet.

oOo

"Oi pass me the lighter" Tony demanded as they slowly walked up to the carriages.

Lighting up her spliff, Effy tossed the lighter to Tony and drew in a deep breath of smoke. They were dawdling so they could have one last spliff to enjoy for a while and so they could endure the sorting ceremony.

"What on earth is that?" a haughty voice asked.

Turning around Effy and Tony faced none other than Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini. They were all staring at the spliffs with odd looks on their faces. The best thing about many magical folk (especially purebloods like Malfoy)-they didn't have a clue about Muggle substances.

Neither Effy nor Tony answered. Instead, Effy rummaged around through her things, found her case where she usually kept her spliff supply, took one out and tossed it at Malfoy.

"Enjoy" she said and she and Tony walked on ahead leaving Malfoy and his followers.

"I knew you'd deal with it" Tony said.

"I always do. It is my speciality after all" she said and smirked at her brother.

oOo

"So Effy, what did you do during the break?" one of Effy's fellow Slytherin girls asked in the dorm.

Effy had passed through the sorting and feast fine enough, thanks to her spliff and now she had to deal with fake politeness from the other Slytherin girls in her grade.

"Lots of things" she answered, bored already.

One of the girls eye rolled at the other and they left Effy alone with which she was quite content with. After a while, the other girls began drifting off to sleep. Effy, not being able to sleep left the dorm and made her way to the common room. Wanting to do something exciting, she left the common room (much to the annoyance of the portrait) to explore the castle after hours, one of the few things she actually enjoyed whilst at school.

Sneaking around the corridors so she wouldn't be caught, she stopped at a large window with a view to the Forbidden Forest. Effy loved the forest, in her younger years she'd always adventure into it and now she and Tony used it to go and sneak off to have a spliff. Getting that feeling someone was watching her, she flicked out her wand and turned to face whoever it was in a quick movement. To her surprise she found herself face-to-face with Malfoy, she smirked at him.

"You caught me" she said, breaking the silence and after looking around first, she put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Dock points? Or detention?" he asked slyly after they pulled apart.

"Firstly" Effy started, "You wouldn't dock points, you have too much Slytherin pride and secondly, you wouldn't do that do me" she continued, trailing her fingers up and down his chest and abdomen.

"No I don't think I could" he admitted, "We'd end up losing points either way."

"How surprising...there's that pride again" she chuckled.

"Draco? Are you anywhere nearby?" they heard Pansy Parkinson's voice a little too close for comfort.

Gently pushing her into the shadows, Malfoy pulled her towards him into another kiss.

"I'll do the usual" he whispered when they pulled apart, "Get straight back to the common room now."

Effy nodded in her way of an answer. She turned to leave but Malfoy stopped her.

"What is it?" she whispered.

She smirked when she saw him pull out the spliff, "Seriously, what _is_ this?" he asked.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this, I wanted it to be light (& hopefully humorous, well the end anyway heh).**_


End file.
